Forum:Stemlokaal/Archief/1
Categorie:Archief Grondwet Voor * Duidelijk, en handig in gebruik. Geleyns 16 mei 2007 19:06 (UTC) ** Heb je het al gelezen? En dat het handig is, telt niet zo echt, wel dat de INHOUD goed is. 16 mei 2007 19:06 (UTC) ***Ja, ik heb het gelezen, maar efficientie van de pagina is ook belangrijk! De inhoud moet ook bullet-proof zijn natuurlijk. 16 mei 2007 19:11 (UTC) * na bwc 16 mei 2007 19:13 (UTC) * no problemo! Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 19:19 (UTC) * Antistatique 16 mei 2007 20:11 (UTC) * American Eagle 17 mei 2007 07:41 (UTC) * Aesopos 17 mei 2007 10:24 (UTC) * 17 mei 2007 08:50 (UTC) * 17 mei 2007 13:43 (UTC) Commentaar :Alle opmerkingen en commentaar zijn zeer welkom. Als er iets veranderd moet worden: Maak een kopje bij waar we het bespreken en eventueel invoeren. Op één pagina Mss paragraaf A, B en C op een blad zetten? Maakt het nog iets handiger, maar zo vind ik het ook goed. 16 mei 2007 19:01 (UTC) :Ik denk dat het dan te lang wordt. Zo is het duidelijk opgesplitst. Allebei heeft z'n voordelen. 16 mei 2007 19:05 (UTC) ::Lang... Ik vind het handiger in gebruik, gewoon scrollen ipv terug-klik-zoek... Maar liever lui dan moe kan je dat ook noemen :D 16 mei 2007 19:07 (UTC) :::Dat is nu een detail, dus we kunnen dat doen als we het op Wikistad:Grondwet zetten 16 mei 2007 19:10 (UTC) ::::Idd. We zien wel. 16 mei 2007 19:11 (UTC) ::::: Uitgevoerd 16 mei 2007 19:22 (UTC) Criminaliteit :''Dit is goedgekeurd. Als ik tijd heb (LOL), zal ik het in de grondwet zetten. 26 mei 2007 14:49 (UTC)'' Tekst :::HIERAAN NIETS VERANDEREN #'Criminaliteit' ## De volgende daden zullen bestraft worden: ### Vandalisme ### Bewerkingsoorlogen ### Ongehoord gedrag in fora of op overlegpagina's (dreigen, verwijten, meermaals onzin uitkramen ...) ## Als de politie een van bovenstaande misdaden op het spoor komt, zal de politie de misdadiger in voorarrest zetten. Deze blokkade duurt tussen 6 uur en 3 dagen, afhankelijk van de ernst van de misdaad en de mogelijkheid van het gerechtshof om een beslissing te maken. In deze periode draagt de politie zo snel mogelijk de zaak over aan het gerechtshof. Die zal dan een straf bepalen (zie volgende punt). ### Straf bepalen: De minister van Leefbaarheid stelt een straf voor en dan kunnen de andere regeringsleden, enkel als ze tegen die straf zijn, een ander voorstel doen. ### Mogelijk straffen, naar gelang de ernst van de misdaad: #### Officiële waarschuwing #### Blokkering gedurende bepaalde periode (15 minuten tot levenslang) #### De schandpaal (de naam en misdaad wordt op openbare plaatsen tentoongesteld) ##Het gerechtshof bestaat uit de regering en wordt geleid door de minister van Leefbaarheid Voor * 18 mei 2007 18:49 (UTC) * 18 mei 2007 18:53 (UTC) Met de toenemende bevolking moet er ook beter op gelet worden. * Antistatique 18 mei 2007 18:55 (UTC) Idd * 18 mei 2007 20:10 (UTC) * Celloman 19 mei 2007 12:14 (UTC), waar bevind zich de gevangenis? De publieke schandpaal? Wordt iemand die voor een grotere tijd geblokt is zichtbaar in het schavot gesmeten en zijn huis geconfisqeerd? *: Lol, hier: Gevangenis van Wikistad 19 mei 2007 12:19 (UTC) * 24 mei 2007 15:24 (UTC) * American Eagle 25 mei 2007 18:05 (UTC) * 25 mei 2007 18:44 (UTC) In welke wijk staat het gevang? **Industrieterrein Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 18:46 (UTC) * 25 mei 2007 19:55 (UTC) * ... Opmerkingen Vrouwen Mss steeds één vrouw in de regering laten zetelen? Zo lijken we mss vrouwvriendelijker. 19 mei 2007 16:10 (UTC) :Uhum, wat heeft dit met criminaliteit in de grondwet te maken? 19 mei 2007 16:14 (UTC) ::Sorry, ik dacht dat nog steeds over de gehele grondwet ging :-S 19 mei 2007 16:23 (UTC) Voorgaand overleg Ik zou graag een volgende sectie toevoegen aan de grondwet; verbeter waar nodig. #'Criminaliteit' ## De volgende daden zullen bestraft worden: ### Vandalisme ### Bewerkingsoorlogen ### Ongehoord gedrag in fora of op overlegpagina's (dreigen, verwijten, meermaals onzin uitkramen ...) ## Als de politie een van bovenstaande misdaden op het spoor komt, zal de politie de misdadiger in voorarrest zetten. Deze blokkade duurt tussen 6 uur en 3 dagen, afhankelijk van de ernst van de misdaad en de mogelijkheid van het gerechtshof om een beslissing te maken. In deze periode draagt de politie zo snel mogelijk de zaak over aan het gerechtshof. Die zal dan een straf bepalen. ### Mogelijk straffen, naar gelang de ernst van de misdaad: #### Officiële waarschuwing #### Blokkering gedurende bepaalde periode (15 minuten tot levenslang) #### De schandpaal (de naam en misdaad wordt op openbare plaatsen tentoongesteld) ##Het gerechtshof bestaat uit de regering en wordt geleid door de minister van Leefbaarheid 17 mei 2007 08:35 (UTC) :Lijkt goed. Ik heb iets toegevoegd ivm het gerechtshof: Het gerechtshof bestaat uit de regering en wordt geleid door de minister van Leefbaarheid. Als iemand tegen dit voorstel is, kan je het nu nog zeggen 17 mei 2007 13:59 (UTC) ::Goed, maar kzou graag zelf nog iets veranderen in het voorstel; ff w88 aub. 17 mei 2007 14:08 (UTC) :::Wat vind je er nu van? 17 mei 2007 14:14 (UTC) ::::Veel beter (was ik eigenlijk ook al van plan). Belangrijk: dit zal erbij worden gezet, tenzij iemand hier tegen is. 17 mei 2007 21:58 (UTC) :::::Ik vind de aanpassing ook goed, maar vraag me af of het wel nodig is dat de hele regering in de jury zetelt? Antistatique 18 mei 2007 17:54 (UTC) ::::::Ik stel voor: "De minister van Leefbaarheid stelt een straf voor en dan kunnen de andere regeringsleden, enkel als ze tegen die straf zijn, een ander voorstel doen." 18 mei 2007 17:58 (UTC) :::::::Dat klinkt goed robin! Thnx Antistatique 18 mei 2007 18:00 (UTC) ::::::::Gelieve voor een bewerkingsoorlog niet te streng straffen, ik vind het altijd een beetje onzin (misschien komt het omdat ik er zelf nog nooit mee te maken heb gehad...) Celloman 19 mei 2007 12:18 (UTC) Veto Wetsvoorstel Ik heb net een nieuw wetsvoorstel bedacht m.b.t. de, nu, 3 staatsleiders: *Als alle drie de staatsleiders akkoord gaan met een voorstel wordt dat voorstel aangenomen. *Als alle drie de staatsleiders niet akkoord gaan met een voorstel wordt dat voorstel afgewezen. *De stem van de eerste minister hangt af van de stem van de regering. Is er een meerderheid van het betrokken deel van de regering voor, d.w.z. +60% voor, dan is de stem van de eerste minister ook voor. Is er een meerderheid van het betrokken deel van de regering tegen, d.w.z. +60% tegen, dan is de stem van de eerste minister ook tegen. 26 mei 2007 10:51 (UTC) Overleg :Ik wens een aanpassing: niet alle ministers, maar alleen de betrokken ministers. 26 mei 2007 11:21 (UTC) ::Ok, maar in bepaalde (uitzonderlijke) gevallen zal de volledige regering moeten stemmen. Maar goed ik ben het met die aanpassing eens. 26 mei 2007 11:49 (UTC) :::Aangepast met van het betrokken deel. Ok? 26 mei 2007 12:18 (UTC) ::::Okay 26 mei 2007 12:21 (UTC) ook mee eens 26 mei 2007 12:25 (UTC) :::::Als Robin ook akkoord is kan het in de grondwet worden opgenomen. 26 mei 2007 12:31 (UTC) :mee-eens. Alexandru eq. 26 mei 2007 14:31 (UTC) Misschien is het handig dat we bij elk wetsvoorstel of ander voorstel dat hier komt bijzetten welke juist de betrokken regeringsleden zijn? En zij kunnen dan stemmen. 26 mei 2007 14:35 (UTC) Gelieve in het vervolg het balkje bovenaan te gebruiken, maarja. Euh, waarvoor gaan we dit eigenlijk gebruiken? Want nu stemt iedere gebruiker, dus zie ik niet voorwat we dit gaan gebruiken. Langs de andere kant is het wel een goed voorstel. 26 mei 2007 14:57 (UTC) :Ok. Dus iedereen gaat er mee akkoord? Aangenomen, dan. 26 mei 2007 15:06 (UTC) ::Euh, nee. Lees eerst mijn opmerking. 26 mei 2007 15:11 (UTC) :::Als er grote problemen zijn bij een stemming en men kan niet toch een consensus komen bepaald het "drie-mans-veto" de stemming. Savvie? 26 mei 2007 15:14 (UTC) ::::Aha! Ok, ik zal het binnen enkele dagen in de grondwet zetten, totdan kunnen er nog tegenstemmen ofzo komen. Ok? 26 mei 2007 15:21 (UTC) :::::Het kan toch pas gebruikt worden na 1 juni :p 26 mei 2007 15:23 (UTC) ::::::Pff, ik vind die 1 juni-regel eigenlijk niet zo leuk :p 26 mei 2007 15:40 (UTC) :::::::Het is zo'n mooie datum... 26 mei 2007 15:43 (UTC) ::::::::Da's waar 26 mei 2007 15:47 (UTC) :Dan worden de inwoners die net te laat waren om zich in te schrijven voor de regering (zoals ik) wel een beetje overgeslagen, vinden jullie niet? 27 mei 2007 13:52 (UTC) Of snap ik het weer niet... ::Maar we moeten toch tenmnste een regering hebben? Volgend jaar een nieuwe regering! (of miss binnen een half jaar een extra) 27 mei 2007 14:15 (UTC) :::Zijn we zo ondemocratisch dat we geen parlement hebben? 27 mei 2007 14:17 (UTC) ::::Jawel, iedere inwoner is ons parlement. Maar we maken onderscheid in wie er meebeslist: ::::#Alleen de ministers die betrokken zijn ::::#De hele regering ::::#Elke inwoner ::::Wie wanneer meestemt zal van het onderwerp afhangen. 27 mei 2007 14:21 (UTC) :::::Oke 27 mei 2007 14:22 (UTC) Forum talk 26 mei 2007 15:54 (UTC) | ond = "Forum talk" veranderen naar een Nederlandstalige naam. Dit gebeurt door de van wikia | stel = we maken gebruik van , dus het zijn verschillende opties | hoe = gewoon klikken (hieronder) }} Stemmen "Forum talk" veranderen naar een Nederlandstalige naam overleg_forum: forum_overleg: forumoverleg: Overleg Ik ga terwijl ik dit ga vragen, ook vragen of we een bot kunnen krijgen. Maar wie wil de taak als regeringsbot op zich nemen? Ik verwacht niet veel kandidaten, maar ik hoop van wel. (Zie ook: Overleg:De Vredesgazet/Abonnement} 26 mei 2007 20:43 (UTC) :Omdat er geen reacties zijn ga ik niet voor de bot vragen. 30 mei 2007 12:20 (UTC) ::Waar heb je dit gemeld? Geef de link 'es. 30 mei 2007 14:24 (UTC) :::w:User talk:Angela#Namespace translation. Is ondertussen al uitgevoerd. 31 mei 2007 15:10 (UTC) Kyoto 28 mei 2007 16:27 (UTC) | ond = De ratificatie van de Kyoto-norm door Libertas | stel = | hoe = Voor- of tegenstemmen }} Voor * 28 mei 2007 16:27 (UTC) * 28 mei 2007 16:29 (UTC) * 28 mei 2007 16:31 (UTC) Schitterend idee * 29 mei 2007 05:13 (UTC) * 30 mei 2007 11:21 (UTC) * 30 mei 2007 12:08 (UTC) tuurlijk! * 30 mei 2007 12:43 (UTC) * M. Van Gent 3 jun 2007 07:46 (UTC) *: Dan concludeer ik dat de Kyoto-norm officieel is aangenomen! Nog een klein vraagje: hoe en waar gaan we dit vermelden? 31 mei 2007 15:13 (UTC) *:: De pagina: Libertas? 31 mei 2007 15:58 (UTC) *::: Ik zal het voor de zekerheid in de grondwet zetten, of niet? 31 mei 2007 18:53 (UTC) *::::Niet nodig vind ik. 31 mei 2007 18:55 (UTC) ::::::Als de grondwet groter wordt, zal ik het wegdoen. 31 mei 2007 19:03 (UTC) :::::::Dat zou'k niet doen. Later kunnen we mss wel de grondwet oplitse, moest ie te groot worden. 1 jun 2007 16:13 (UTC) Tegen * ... Overleg In de industriewijk zou ik af en toe een commissie eens alles laten nakijken. Dus we moeten een commissie maken, die erop toeziet dat iedereen zich eraan houd. 28 mei 2007 16:30 (UTC) :Als Minister van Milieu, Natuur en Leefbaarheid wil ik mij daar mee bezig houden. 30 mei 2007 18:48 (UTC) Ik denk dat we deze stemming nu nog kunnen afronden. De uitslag is duidelijk. 30 mei 2007 19:27 (UTC) Interim-moderator 31 mei 2007 18:24 (UTC) | ond = Nieuw stuk in de grondwet over interim-moderatoren | stel = een voorstem duidt aan dat je akkoord gaat om dat in de grondwet | hoe = enkel voorstemmen, ofwel opmerkingen plaatsen bij 'overleg' }} Voorstel ::DEZE TEKST NIET WIJZIGEN, EERST OVERLEGGEN !! # Interim-moderatoren ## (algemeen) Wanneer alle moderatoren gelijktijdig afwezig zijn, wordt er een interim-moderator aangesteld. ## (niet) Deze heeft niet als functie belangrijke stemmingen houden of de grondwet wijzigen. ## (wel) Deze heeft wel als functie de website te onderhouden d.w.z. pagina's verwijderen volgens het beleid, de website vrijhouden van vandalisme, etc... ## (wie) De eerste minister. Als die een moderator is, beslissen de staatsleiders samen wie de interim-moderator wordt. Stemmen * 31 mei 2007 18:24 (UTC) Opmerkingen zeer welkom! * 31 mei 2007 18:28 (UTC) Ik dacht alleen dat de eerste minister zo zo al moderator mocht zijn? * Ik mag het in theorie zijn, maar in de praktijk is dit nog niet nodig. 31 mei 2007 18:29 (UTC) * Goed initiatief, maar ik acht dit niet nodig. En iemand voor een maand of twee benoemen is probs zoeken. 31 mei 2007 18:35 (UTC) *:Mening herzien: (had de voorwaarden niet goed gelezen) 31 mei 2007 18:37 (UTC) *:::Mening herzien (2x): Zo goed? :D 31 mei 2007 18:49 (UTC) *::::Vind je dit niet nodig? En als wij allebei afwezig zijn en er zo'n vandaal komt die alles leeghaald? 31 mei 2007 18:43 (UTC) * , Ruben, ik vind het in de praktijk wel nodig, kom op, je bent staatsleider, en twee moderators is best wel weinig, weet je.. Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 20:57 (UTC) *: Iedereen heeft zo zijn mening, maar ik begrijp wel dat Robin niet te kwistig met de rechten wil omgaan. 1 jun 2007 15:52 (UTC) *:: je hebt gelijk, ik begrijp wel dat ik t moet accepteren, dat wist ik van tevoren al, want hij is de president :p..~maar ja, soms heb ik gwn liever dat het anders zou zijn.. Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 15:54 (UTC) *:::6 stemmen voor, 0 tegen. Ik neem aan dat het aangenomen is? (ik weet het, we moeten officieel nog een paar dagen w88.) Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 15:55 (UTC) * 1 jun 2007 07:22 (UTC) * 9 jun 2007 15:42 (UTC) Overleg Bij punt 4 specifiek vermelden dat het een regeringslid moet zijn. Ook kunnen de staatsleiders door het "drie-mansveto" beslissen (wanneer wordt het Veto erbij gevoegd?). En de interim niet kiezen bij de verkiezingen maar wanneer het nodig is. 31 mei 2007 18:30 (UTC) Btw: Artikel C.1. van de grondwet moet ge'update worden. 31 mei 2007 18:44 (UTC) :Ik heb punt 4 wat veranderd. Ik zal eens zien naar C.1 31 mei 2007 18:48 (UTC) ::Ik ga punt 4 nog even herschrijven: ::(wie) De vicepresident of de eerste minister. Als deze al moderator zijn, beslissen de staatsleiders samen wie, uit de regering, de interim-moderator wordt. De president is zeker moderator, de vice of eerste minister kan in een andere regering dat niet zijn. 31 mei 2007 18:50 (UTC) NIET IN SLAAP VALLEN! DEZE STEMMING IS ALLANG GESLOTEN. Alexandru eq. 18 jun 2007 15:24 (UTC) Taal 9 jun 2007 13:40 (UTC) | ond = (Officiële) talen | stel = Wetsvoorstel. | hoe = Voor- of tegenstemmen }} Wetsvoorstel: # Libertas heeft twee officiële landstalen: #* Het Nederlands, dat gebruik wordt op de meeste pagina’s in de hoofdnaamruimte en in formelere teksten. #* Het Libertaans, dat op overlegpagina’s en fora gesproken wordt. # In Libertas is iedereen vrij de taal te spreken die hij/zij wenst te gebruiken. Zorg er natuurlijk wel voor dat men je begrijpt. # Op Nederlandstalige fora of andere pagina’s in een specifieke taal wordt bij voorkeur wel de vermelde taal gebruikt. # Elke wijk en gemeente mag zijn eigen officiële talen kiezen. ## Alle talen mogen door de voorzitter of burgemeester gekozen, zolang ze maar gebruikt worden. ## Maximum drie officiële talen per gemeente of wijk. Voor *Ik moet wel :p Alexandru eq. 9 jun 2007 16:46 (UTC) * 9 jun 2007 16:52 (UTC) * 9 jun 2007 18:04 (UTC) * 9 jun 2007 18:26 (UTC) * 19 jun 2007 17:56 (UTC) * 20 jun 2007 10:00 (UTC) * Antistatique 25 jun 2007 19:29 (UTC) * M. Van Gent 29 jun 2007 15:13 (UTC) * ... Tegen * zie mijn opmerking en voorstel bij overleg 18 jun 2007 18:30 (UTC) * ... Overleg Er staan wel enkele dingen bij die mij overbodig lijken zoals "Op andere pagina’s in een specifieke taal wordt bij voorkeur wel de vermelde taal gebruikt." 18 jun 2007 18:30 (UTC) :Wel, doe dat dan maar weg. 19 jun 2007 14:53 (UTC) ::Deze stemming is ook klaar? (+1 week). Alexandru eq. 19 jun 2007 14:56 (UTC) :::Ja, sgoed. Robin mag 'em afsluiten. 19 jun 2007 19:09 (UTC) ::::Euh... Hier klopt wel iets niet: ::::Libertas heeft twee officiële '''land'stalen:'' ::::* Het Nederlands, dat gebruik wordt op de meeste pagina’s in de hoofdnaamruimte en in formelere teksten. ::::* Het Libertaans, dat op '''overlegpagina'’s en fora gesproken wordt.'' ::::Hierbij komen bij mij twee vragen in m'n hoofd: Sinds wanneer zijn er in een land overlegpagina's? :s En bij welk kopje moet ik het dan zetten: "libertas" of "website"? 19 jun 2007 20:00 (UTC) :::::dat zijn gwn de discussies tussen mensen, dus de libertanen praten in het libertaanse dialect tegen elkaar. Alexandru eq. 19 jun 2007 20:06 (UTC) ::::::Waauw, dat wist ik nog niet :$ Maar serieus, hoe kunnen we dat oplossen. 19 jun 2007 20:10 (UTC) :::::::Lekker boeien. Zet er gewoon Libertaans bij. Het dialect heeft nauwelijks regels :s. Alexandru eq. 19 jun 2007 20:12 (UTC) Effe mijn voorstel make: # Libertas heeft twee officiële landstalen: ## Het Nederlands, formeel. ## Het Libertaans, het dialect. # Libertas is lid van de taalunie. # In Libertas is iedereen vrij de taal te spreken die hij/zij wenst te gebruiken. Zorg er natuurlijk wel voor dat men je begrijpt. # Elke wijk en gemeente mag zijn eigen officiële talen kiezen. Natuurlijk is het Nederlands en het Libertaans standaard ook een officiële taal. ## Alle talen mogen door de voorzitter of burgemeester gekozen, zolang ze maar gebruikt worden. ## Maximum vier officiële talen per gemeente of wijk d.w.z. Nederlands, Libertaans, (andere), (andere). Wat vinden jullie hiervan? 19 jun 2007 20:23 (UTC) :Wrm is dat over de fora weggelaten? Alexandru eq. 19 jun 2007 20:25 (UTC) ::Zie de eerste twee regels onder het kopje "overleg" 19 jun 2007 20:37 (UTC) :Kan het in de grondwet komen? Antistatique 25 jun 2007 19:33 (UTC) Nationale vlag 24 jun 2007 17:47 (UTC) | ond = De vlag van Libertas | stel = We nemen een nieuwe vlag aan als nationale vlag. | hoe = Voor- of tegenstemmen }} center|500px Uitleg ook op Forum:Bestuur, en binnenkort meer. Voor # Ik zou wel eerst die informatie willen, ik ben benieuwd 24 jun 2007 19:36 (UTC) # Alexandru eq. 24 jun 2007 20:41 (UTC) # 25 jun 2007 15:31 (UTC) # 25 jun 2007 15:45 (UTC) # 25 jun 2007 18:21 (UTC) # Antistatique 25 jun 2007 19:21 (UTC) # 20px Aesopus 26 jun 2007 05:51 (UTC) # 26 jun 2007 09:04 (UTC) # --Moriad 26 jun 2007 13:53 (UTC) # M. Van Gent 29 jun 2007 15:13 (UTC) # ... Tegen # ... Overleg * Ik weet het niet zo goed. Het lijkt wel of we met z'n allen westwaarts vertrekken, en dat zal wel de bedoeling niet zijn. Kan de eagle niet anders gemaakt worden zodat hij oostwaarts vliegt. Dan lijkt het of we dichter naar elkaar toe groeien. 20px Aesopus 25 jun 2007 05:45 (UTC) *:De arend vliegt westwaards omdat de cirkel gevormd door de sterren en de arend dan mooi klopt. 25 jun 2007 13:26 (UTC) Ik heb de uitleg op vlag van Libertas gezet. 25 jun 2007 13:25 (UTC) Is het mogelijk om van de gele ster, de linker"arm" gelijk te stellen met de overgang van blauw naar rood? Als je mij begrijpt... 25 jun 2007 14:27 (UTC) :Ja, ik begrijp, en ik had daar zelf al aan gedacht. Maar dan staat ie niet meer in het midden en is de afstand gele-ster - witte-sterren niet meer gelijk. 25 jun 2007 15:18 (UTC) En ik had het al eens geprobeerd, het wordt er niet mooier op. ::Anders dat rodee vlak kleiner maken (zodat hij precies past?) 25 jun 2007 15:46 (UTC) :::Maar ik denk dat het dan net geen kwart meer is. 25 jun 2007 15:51 (UTC) ::::Idd, en nu zijn de verhoudingen wel heel goed he 25 jun 2007 17:19 (UTC) : 29 jun 2007 15:13 (UTC)